<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cause for concern by godhateslev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802054">cause for concern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhateslev/pseuds/godhateslev'>godhateslev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komahina Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage mentions, Post-Canon, mahiyoko and sondam are just there not that important, pure fluff, sonia has a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhateslev/pseuds/godhateslev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, I have a guest with me, and I really want you to meet her. Can you promise not to freak out?”<br/>“…”<br/>“Nagito?”<br/>Complete silence, followed by a muffled “Is it the baby?”<br/>“Yeah, it’s the baby.”<br/>~<br/>in which hajime and nagito take sonia's kid for a day. hijinks ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komahina Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cause for concern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this doc is called "I HATE BABIES" on my computer, so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonia tried very hard to have a baby. It was the only thing she had wanted since Gundham had woke up, and as they all knew, when Sonia put her mind to something, she would go through with it. After many trials and tribulations, there was finally a baby on the island. Sonia wanted to make sure everyone held it-- and that meant everyone.</p><p>Peko did not want to hold Sonia’s baby, even though it was very cute. But Sonia persisted-- she would clearly not be happy until everyone was acquainted with it. She would not stop pestering the few that seemed weary of the baby, eventually calling all their friends into the restaurant for a mandatory baby-holding session.</p><p>Hiyoko was not allowed near the baby when Gundham was around. He did not like the way she teased it, saying it looked like a potato (which, admittedly, it did). But Sonia let her hold the child when its father wasn’t around, as long as she promised not to curse at it.</p><p>Mikan was scared of the baby. It was loud and cranky, similar to Hiyoko. But since she was the one who had to administer its medicine, she was forced to deal with its whining for the time being. Still, she did her best to steer clear of it.</p><p>But, in the end, everyone ended up babysitting the child for some period of time.</p><p>Well, almost everyone.</p><p>Nagito, no matter how hard Sonia pushed him, absolutely refused to be anywhere within ten feet of the baby. When Hajime had to take care of it, Nagito would leave his vicinity for the entire day, despite how inseparable the couple seemed to be.</p><p>Sonia approached Nagito one day with the baby in her hands. He immediately apologized and ran off, not being seen for a day or two afterwards. Hajime told everyone that he was feeling sick.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hajime?” Sonia approached him, baby in hands. He was on his daily commute to the pharmacy to pick up Nagito’s meds when he ran into her.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” He responded. He was still getting used to the baby being around.</p><p>“I would like Nagito to familiarize himself with my baby, but he will not listen to anything I say. He listens to you, more so than anyone else-- can you convince him to spend just one hour with her?”</p><p>“I can try.” Hajime said, smiling awkwardly. Sonia beamed at him and handed him the baby and a pink tote bag, waving goodbye to the pair of them and leaving towards the restaurant. </p><p>Hajime stared at the baby in his hands.</p><p>“Hey, kid.” He greeted her, unsure of what to say. “Uh, what’s up?”</p><p>The baby yawned, seemingly uninterested.</p><p>“I would say you look like your mom, but you really just look like a potato. Sorry.” Hajime sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She pulled on his hair, her grip surprisingly strong for a literal infant.</p><p>“Ow! Stop that!” He hissed, pulling her away from his chest. She put her tiny fist in her mouth.</p><p>“Gross.” Hajime scolded her.</p><p>***</p><p>Hajime picked up the usual stuff from the pharmacy, along with a teething toy for Sonia’s baby and a blanket.</p><p>Despite being so scared of the baby, Nagito asked about her all the time. He wanted daily updates on how big she was getting, what color her hair was, and so on and so forth. It was strange, to say the least, but what about Nagito wasn’t?</p><p>Hajime knocked on his own cottage door, baby in hand. Its head was drooping to the side, seemingly too large for its tiny body.</p><p>“Coming!” Nagito yelled from behind the door.</p><p>“Uh, wait!” Hajime shouted. “Don’t open the door yet!”</p><p>“Is everything alright, Hajime?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, everything’s good!” He lied. “Um, you say you’d do anything I asked of you, right?”</p><p>“Of course.” Was Nagito’s response. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Um, I have a guest with me, and I really want you to meet her. Can you promise not to freak out?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Nagito?”</p><p>Complete silence, followed by a muffled <em>“Is it the baby?”</em></p><p>“Yeah, it’s the baby.”</p><p>“Hajime, what if I hurt it?”</p><p>“You won’t. Gundham, uh, put a protection spell on her. One-hundred-percent success rate.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The door slowly opened, Nagito’s pale face peeking out from behind it. His eyes immediately went to the baby.</p><p>“Hajime! What are you doing?” He hissed, grabbing her by her waist and cradling her under his chest like a mother. “She can’t hold her head up yet, you’re going to give her spinal injuries!”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>
  <em>Since when did Nagito know anything about babies?</em>
</p><p>“She’s exhausted, too! Did you even let her nap?”</p><p>“We’ve been out for an hour, why would she need a nap?”</p><p>“She’s a <em>baby</em>, Hajime!”</p><p>“Well, sorry I’m not the Super High School Level Baby Expert!”</p><p>“Get Izuru, then! You can’t be so irresponsible, especially not with a child!” Nagito rocked the baby against his chest, grabbing the baby blanket from Hajime’s hand rather aggressively. He sighed, patting its back as it hiccupped.</p><p>“Did Sonia give you any formula?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Surely you don’t expect me to breast feed the baby, do you?”</p><p>“I don’t--! She gave me a bag!”</p><p>“Well, can you open it, please?”</p><p>Hajime pulled out the baby supplies from the tote bag-- there were diapers, a bottle, a baby sling, and what Hajime thought to be a bottle of protein powder.</p><p>“Is this baby cocaine?” Hajime asked, opening the lid.</p><p>“No, it’s her food.”</p><p>“What, does she snort it?”</p><p>Nagito rolled his eyes.</p><p>“No, you’re supposed to mix it with water. Actually, I’d appreciate if you did that now, thank you very much.”</p><p>“How much do I put in?”</p><p>“It’s on the side of the bottle.”</p><p>The baby grabbed a strand of Nagito’s hair, yanking down on it and giggling. Nagito cooed at her, letting her put her tiny hand around his pinky finger. She attempted to stick it in her mouth, but Nagito shook his head at her. Hajime was busy measuring the amount of formula and water to put in the baby bottle.</p><p>“Does Sonia have any names picked out?” Nagito asked, rocking the baby gently. Hajime shrugged.</p><p>“She and Gundham are still fighting over it. From what I can tell, though, she really wants to name her Persepolis, or something like that…”</p><p>“Persephone. The queen of the underworld and wife of Hades. She is also the goddess of vegetation, if my memory is correct.”</p><p>Hajime handed the mixed formula bottle to Nagito, who brought it to the baby’s lips.</p><p>“You know a lot about mythology, huh?”</p><p>“I find it fascinating. When I was a child, my mother would read me stories about the gods and goddesses when I couldn’t sleep. I’ve always been interested in those types of things.”</p><p>Nagito smiled as the baby brought her hands up to the bottle, trying to drink on her own. He pulled it away eventually, picking her up and draping her over his shoulder.</p><p>“Could I have a towel?”</p><p>Hajime handed him one of the pink towels from Sonia’s tote bag. He placed it under the baby.</p><p>“You know a lot about babies, too.” Hajime rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, sitting down next to Nagito on the bed. “Come to think of it, you know a lot of things.”</p><p>“You pick them up over the years.” Nagito responded, patting the baby on the back. “I was in foster care for a long time, so I learned to look after babies.”</p><p>“You were?”</p><p>“Mhm! It isn’t a great system, if I’m being totally honest. But I’m thankful that they put a roof over my head, or else I wouldn’t be here now.”</p><p>The baby burped and spat up on the towel that was draped over Nagito’s shoulder. He petted her hair and handed her to Hajime, who visibly cringed.</p><p>“Ew, she threw up!” Hajime grimaced, holding the baby out in front of him. Her head lolled to the side.</p><p>“Stop holding her like that.” Nagito grumbled, wiping the clean side of the towel on the baby’s face. She yawned as he took her back into his hands.</p><p>“She’s a remarkably quiet baby.” Nagito noted, laying her on his chest as he sat back on the bed. She cooed, putting her tiny hands on Nagito’s chest. “And not very cranky either, as expected of the child of an Ultimate. I wonder, do you think she’ll grow to have an Ultimate talent like her parents?”</p><p>“Does it really matter?” Hajime rested his head on Nagito’s chest, staring at him and the baby. “Would you care if your kid didn’t have a talent?”</p><p>“No.” He responded. “I think I would be happier if they didn’t, truly. Talent is… not all it’s cracked up to be. You and I know that best.”</p><p>He glared at Hajime.</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell anyone I said that, or I’ll have your head on a spike.”</p><p>Hajime laughed, reaching down to hold his mechanical hand. His other was resting on the baby’s back.</p><p>“I don’t like babies very much, to be honest.” Hajime admitted. “But this one’s okay.”</p><p>“I’ve always wanted a baby. I think that if--”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Hajime scolded. “Why can’t we babysit this one for the time being?”</p><p>“Well, I just thought it would be nice. You would make a great father, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, so would you. But I don’t want more than one of these things running around the island at a time. Besides, we just started dating, like, a month ago--”</p><p>“You mean it?” Nagito stared at him expectantly.</p><p>“Mean… what?”</p><p>“That I would be a good father?”</p><p>“Oh, sure. You’d be a great dad. I mean, she loves you.”</p><p>Nagito smiled softly at him.</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered.</p><p>Hajime chuckled and kissed his cheek.</p><p>The door opened. Hajime sat up immediately, careful not to wake the baby.</p><p>“Hajime?”</p><p>“Sonia?” Hajime asked, staring at the woman in the doorway. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head. She really looked like a mom, with the baby carrier in her hands.</p><p>“Hello, Sonia!” Nagito greeted, cradling the baby in his arms again. “What brings you to our love nest this afternoon?”</p><p>“Don’t call it--!” Hajime glared at him.</p><p>“I’m here to pick up my baby.” Sonia explained, smiling sweetly. “I see you’re taking good care of her, though.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. She’s not very fussy for an infant.” Nagito replied.</p><p>“I came by because I assumed you would want me to take her off your hands, but you seem to be doing quite alright. Do you think it would be possible for you two to look after her for the rest of the day? Gundham and I have a dinner date--”</p><p>“We’d be happy to.” Nagito smiled.</p><p>Sonia’s eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together.</p><p>“Thank you so very much!” She looked relieved. “Truth be told, motherhood is quite exhausting.” Sonia walked over to the bed and kissed the sleeping baby’s head. “Well, I’ll be going now. I do hope she doesn’t prove to be too much of a hassle.”</p><p>“She won’t. Enjoy your date, Sonia.” Hajime told her.</p><p>She waved goodbye to them and headed back out the door, leaving the baby carrier by the bed.</p><p>***</p><p>Nagito was rocking the baby to sleep as Hajime wrote an e-mail to Makoto. The baby had fallen asleep now, Nagito humming to her.</p><p>“What are you singing?” Hajime asked absentmindedly, still typing at his computer. Nagito smiled.</p><p>“It’s a lullaby my mother used to sing me.” He stood up and walked over to Hajime, baby in his arms. “How is work?”</p><p>“It’s alright, I guess. Could be worse.”</p><p>“Hm. You shouldn’t overexert yourself, you know.”</p><p>“I know, I know. Thank you.”</p><p>Hajime looked up at the other, smiling softly. Nagito smiled back and kissed him on the forehead gently.</p><p>“We should get a dog.” Nagito said. “I love dogs.”</p><p>“I know you do, but we can’t get one now. Isn’t this enough, Nagito?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. This is all I’ve ever wanted; a domestic life with someone I love.”</p><p>Hajime let out a breathy chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, I love you too. Can I hold her?”</p><p>Nagito carefully passed the sleeping infant to Hajime, who made sure to cradle its head right. The baby stirred, but didn’t wake up.</p><p>“I guess… we could get a dog, if you really wanted to. I heard that therapy animals can be good. Speaking of therapy, Makoto and I talked a bit about finding someone for you. Obviously you don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to, but I think it might be good.”</p><p>“I went to therapy once.” Nagito said, remembering it clearly. He was in his early teens when his aunt sent him to the ‘hospital’. He stayed there for months before the facility was shut down by the police. “I don’t want to do it again.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Hajime grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want.”</p><p>The baby shifted uncomfortably in Hajime’s arms, whining. Hajime grimaced.</p><p>“I don’t get why she hates me so much.”</p><p>Nagito laughed, kneeling down to the baby’s eye-level. She immediately stopped crying and grabbed a strand of his hair. Hajime couldn’t help but smile at the interaction.</p><p>“I guess I’m just bad at parenting, huh?”</p><p>“No.” Nagito argued. “No, you’re not. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a father.”</p><p>“And as a boyfriend?” Hajime smiled crookedly.</p><p>“Whoever has you as a boyfriend must be the luckiest person in the world.”</p><p>“Super High School Level Luck, perhaps?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Nagito grinned softly.</p><p>***</p><p>Nagito was sitting at a table in the restaurant as the sun went down. The baby was resting its head on his shoulder when he noticed someone take the seat next to him.</p><p>“Oh, good evening, Mahiru.” He greeted the redhead.</p><p>“Come on, no need to be formal.” She pushed his shoulder gently, causing them both to laugh.</p><p>“I see you’re an honorary mom now.” She gestured to the baby.</p><p>“Ah, I wish. I’m just babysitting for Sonia while she’s out on a date.”</p><p>The baby looked up at Mahiru and made a noise. She laughed.</p><p>“She likes you a lot.” Mahiru observed. “I never would have guessed you’re so good with kids. Maybe you and Hajime could adopt one.” She joked.</p><p>“He says no.” Nagito sighed fondly. “But maybe a dog.”</p><p>Mahiru smiled.</p><p>“Hiyoko wants a dog, too. I was thinking of surprising her for her birthday later this month.”</p><p>“I’m sure she would love that.” He smiled at her.</p><p>Someone came up behind them and hugged Mahiru tightly. Her blonde ponytail peeked out from behind her girlfriend.</p><p>“Mahiru!” Hiyoko giggled, squeezing her waist. Mahiru laughed.</p><p>“Hello, Hiyoko.” Nagito greeted her.</p><p>“Nags has the baby!” Hiyoko smiled mischievously. “Gimme her!” She reached her hands out and pawed at the baby, being obstructed by Mahiru’s body.</p><p>“Leave him alone, Hiyoko.” A voice said. The three of them looked up to see Hajime carrying two plates in his hand. He gave her his best Kamukura stare and she backed off, but not without sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry at him. He sat down next to Nagito in the booth and kissed his cheek, causing Hiyoko to fake-retch behind her. Mahiru made a disappointed noise aimed in her direction. Nagito grinned awkwardly.</p><p>“Hi.” Nagito stared at him. He chuckled.</p><p>“Hey.” Hajime stared back. “How’s the kiddo?”</p><p>“Jeez, you sound like someone’s dad!” Hiyoko laughed. “That’s the emo freak’s job, you know!”</p><p>“Hiyoko is upset that she can’t hold the baby.” Mahiru said. Hiyoko pouted.</p><p>“’S a dumb rule anyways.” She folded her arms across her chest. “When I get my dog, you’re all gonna be mega jealous.”</p><p>“You guys are getting a dog?” Hajime questioned.</p><p>“No.” Mahiru scolded.</p><p>“Mahiru is so mean!” Hiyoko whined, but it was clearly fake. She hugged her tightly around her waist and snuggled into her chest. “But it’s okay, because I love her. One day we’re gonna get married, you know. Hajime’s gonna be the best man!”</p><p>“<em>Is there</em> a best man?” Hajime laughed. “Since there’s two brides, isn’t there just double the amount of bridesmaids and maids of honor?”</p><p>“God, Hajime, you’re such a party pooper!” Hiyoko groaned. “I’m bumping you down! Nagito is the best man now.”</p><p>“I’ve never been to a wedding.” Nagito noted. The baby cooed, and he smiled at her. “I’ve always wanted to go, though.” He shot Hajime a look. Hajime stared at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>“At me and Mahiru’s wedding, the cake is going to have gummy bears<em> inside</em> of it!” Hiyoko beamed. “And I’m gonna wear a dress and Mahiru’s gonna wear a suit! And there’s no dress code, so you can wear whatever you want. Unless you look better than Mahiru, ‘cause then I’ll kick you out! And this little shitter is gonna be the flower girl!” Hiyoko pointed to the baby in Nagito’s arms, who was sleeping now.</p><p>“Language.” Mahiru scolded.</p><p>“Sorry, Mahiru.” Hiyoko pouted. “Anyways, you guys are gonna love it, we have the whole thing planned! But you two better not get married before us, ‘cause I’ll rip your throats out.” She glared at Hajime and Nagito.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think that’s cause of concern.<em> Hajime</em> here doesn’t want to rush things with us.”</p><p>“Man, I really can’t catch a break.” Hajime sighed and leaned back in the booth. The three others laughed. Mahiru stood up.</p><p>“It was good to talk with you guys, you seem to be doing really well. But Hiyoko and I have to get back home now.”</p><p>“It’s movie night!” Hiyoko chirped. “We’re watching <em>Sharknado</em>!”</p><p>“Again.” Mahiru rolled her eyes and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand.</p><p>“I love that movie.” Hajime smiled.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think I’ve seen it…” Nagito said. Hiyoko gasped.</p><p>“No way, it’s the best!” She grabbed Nagito’s shoulders and shook him. “You guys have to come watch it with us! We can make it a double date!”</p><p>“You’re okay with that?” Hajime raised an eyebrow. Nagito shrugged.</p><p>“You go, Hajime. I’ll stay home and take care of the baby.”</p><p>“No.” Hajime sighed. “Sorry, Hiyoko, but Nagito and I have to go home. Maybe next time.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine!” Hiyoko whined. “Whatever, it’s probably gonna be Sharknado again. I fucking <em>love</em> that movie.”</p><p>“Language.” Mahiru scolded, waving goodbye to them and heading down the stairs.</p><p>Nagito waved back as they left his field of view.</p><p>“Sorry, Hajime.” Nagito sighed. “I know you wanted to watch with them, and I made you stay behind.”</p><p>“You didn’t make me do anything, Nagito. I want to be here with you.” Hajime kissed him again on the cheek. “And that movie is ass, by the way.”</p><p>Nagito smiled at him.</p><p>***</p><p>Nagito was surprisingly hesitant to return the baby to Sonia, but he eventually gave her up. She was happy to see her mother, pulling on strands of her blonde hair. Gundham was holding a baby carrier in his hands, scarf pulled over his mouth. Sonia beamed, handing the baby to her boyfriend.</p><p>“Thank you both so much for taking care of her!” She clapped her hands together and pulled them both into a tight hug. Nagito squeaked.</p><p>“It’s really no big deal.” Hajime reassured her after she pulled away. “We’d be happy to take her any time.”</p><p>Nagito nodded. Sonia leaned in and kissed both of their cheeks.</p><p>“I am so grateful for you both.” Sonia smiled tiredly. “Motherhood is truly exhausting.”</p><p>“You’re a great mom, Sonia.” Hajime said. “She’s really lucky to have you.”</p><p>“Thank you. Sometimes I worry, but I trust you, Hajime.”</p><p>“I know the last person you want to hear from is me,” Nagito sighed. “But you really are a fantastic mother, I know she’s going to appreciate you when she gets older. You’re both great parents, really. I wish I had that growing up.”</p><p>Sonia smiled and grabbed his hands.</p><p>“Not to make this about me, of course.” He assured. “I just… I wish you both the best.”</p><p>“Your words are appreciated, mortal.” Gundham said, less serious than usual. Sonia nodded.</p><p>The baby cooed, and Sonia let go of Nagito’s hands to tend to her. She waved goodbye to them before heading out the front door of Nagito’s cabin with Gundham. The door shut behind them, and it was just Hajime and Nagito again.</p><p>“Thanks, by the way.” Hajime said. “For being so lenient. I’m sorry for pushing you.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I think it was good that you did.” Nagito turned to him. “I should try to get out of my comfort zone more often.”</p><p>“Just… don’t feel forced, okay? You can always say no to me.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Nagito smirked. </p><p>"So, about the dog thing--"</p><p>Hajime groaned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a message 4 hajime kins: you are loved!<br/>a message 4 nagito kins: stop putting yourself down!<br/>a message 4 hiyoko kins: you cannot keep headcanoning every character u dont like as homophobic, i know how funny it is but pls stop /lh<br/>a message 4 mahiru kins: ilysm mwah (づ￣ ³￣)づ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>